Link's House
Link's House is the residence of the protagonist, Link, that appears in some games in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, albeit in different incarnations. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past, the game begins with Link asleep in his own bed, awakened by a telepathic call for help from Princess Zelda. In a chest inside the house can be found the Lamp; however, if Link forgets to open this chest, the Lamp can be found in a chest in Hyrule Castle. Although the house itself has no further importance to the plot, Link can return there if he so chooses. In the Dark World, a Bomb Shop is located where Link's House was in the Light World. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, Link makes his residence in a tree house in Kokiri Forest. Outside, on the base of the tree, a little carving (presumably made by Link) can be seen of a man with a sword be followed by a fairy, fighting a dragon-like creature. When Link is an adult, he can he can take part in an obstacle course in Lon Lon Ranch. If he manages to beat Malon's record, she will transport a cow to Link's House, from which he can extract Lon Lon Milk by playing "Epona's Song". How Malon got the cow up there is never disclosed. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker In Wind Waker, Link lives in his grandmother's house with his sister Aryll on Outset Island. If he climbs under the outside deck and follows a path which leads to a hole, he will discover a chest containing an orange Rupee, which is worth 100 Rupees. Later in the game, Link can obtain the Cabana Deed, which grants him his own personal island, the Private Oasis. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap, Link lives together with his grandfather, Smith. Their house is located in South Hyrule Field. It is the first location seen in the game. Link can also return here to rest in his bed to regain any of his lost hearts on the games health meter. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, Link lives in a treehouse just outside of Ordon Village. After he has acquired the lantern, he can find a mirror and a treasure chest in his basement containing a purple Rupee. Rusl leaves a chest inside the house containing Link's Wooden Sword, which Rusl had been sharpening. Link can also look out of a window on the top level of his house. Inside the house are several pictures, some of Ordon Goats, Link, and Fado. There are also several items hung on the wall, such as a pitchfork, and a fishing rod. There is also a kitchen area on the lower level. This house bears a striking resemblance to the treehouse once occupied by the Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time, and considering their similar locations, may be the one and same seeing the relation between the Hero of Time and the new Link of Twilight Princess. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations